His Secret
by Kipcha
Summary: If the rest of Fuedal Japan knew of Sesshomaru's secret, he would be ruined. But once he tried them, he could never stop.
1. Chapter 1

**Due to the incredibly high enthusiasm of the readers of "Art ****Of**** Romance", I have decided to write this ****fic****. I hope you all enjoy!**

**NOTE: This ****fic**** has some spoilers of recent ****manga**** chapters!**

**Another Note: This does not relate to the Art ****Of**** Romance story, just a funny ****fic**** with the idea.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru Taisho was a feared name throughout the land. Fuedal Japan bowed to his every whim, demons cowered in his shadow, powerful swords strapped at his side, always completely unemotional except when it came to the two most important things in life. The things he cherished the most. Rin was the first. She was the only one he had ever cried for. She had nearly died, and due to Tensuiga only being able to revive a person from death once, he had been unable to bring her back. But she had survived, causing him to cherish her all the more. Second of all, the only other thing that he truly loved...

Was his secret.

His secret could bring him the greatest of joys, and in his castle in the Western Lands, he had a room filled with his secret. After he has resurrected Kagome in the realm of Naraku's body after Inuyasha had accidently killed her, he too had a connection to the girl, and discovered even with the Shikon no Tama gone, the well still worked. Despite his instincts, curiosity had overridden them, and he had gone to the future. He moved too quickly for anyone to notice him and had found his secret in that store, on the shelf.

They were beautiful, colorful and smelt so sweet, yet sour. So he grabbed the box and went straight back down the well, back to the castle. He looked at them with a deadpan stare, and shopped the top off of one. The light, powdery substance was inside, and he immediately assumed it was a food of some sort. He could try some, surely if it was poisonous, it could not affect him. He had poison coursing through his veins already. So, he let a little onto his tongue.

It tasted good.

He tried some more...

And more...

Until he couldn't stop and devoured the entire box. He glared at the straws strewn across the floor when he noticed he began to vibrate. How... Odd. He looked like Rin after she stole some of that chocolate from Kagome's bag when she wasn't looking. He couldn't control it and with a still impassive look on his face he began to jump around the room. Everywhere, all her could think was one thing.

_WOO HOO! I'M A KANGAROO! BOING! BOING!_

After about half an hour, the energy was gone. He sat in his throne, completely bushed. He was sure the entire castle had heard him, and he coldly stared at the straws that had caused him to be this way. He was sure they mere an evil mind control device, surely he, Lord Sesshomaru, could not be so easily manipulated by a simple powder.

But he realized something.

He liked it. He wanted more.

So he began his regular travel through the well, where his true love lay. Where he would always return for the wonder precious that the idiotic humans called...

Pixie Sticks

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, I was trying to be funny, so hopefully it was. It was short and sweet (No pun intended) and after the tremendous feedback from Art Of Romance on Sesshy's addiction to the sugar sticks, I just had to write this! Hopefully, it's okay!**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Kipcha**


	2. Jaken's Punishment

**Alright, due to popular demand, here is another chapter! Depending on how many reviews I get, I may have to continue. Of course, if I get more inspiration for this story, it will continue anyways! I have plenty of ideas to keep this going, so please tell me if it is worth continuing! If not, I may start another fic and continue on "Art Of Romance".**

**Oh, by the way, what is the proper way to spell Ah and Un?**

Thanks to a review from YenGirl it has a much sweeter ending! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own any characters of Inuyasha nor the Pixie Stick product... Although I have a big enough stash to start my own Pixie store.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

To put it lightly, Rin was bored out of her little mind. She sat with Ah and Un in her room in castle, wondering where he had gone. Stroking the dragons head she listened to Jaken ramble on and on about how great Lord Sesshomaru was, which was a fact Rin was already well aware of. Without him, she would be dead, and she would be forever grateful for his great kindness, and shuddered to think what would happen if he ever tired of her. But the great Lord Sesshomaru was much to kind to do that. After all, he had saved her from Naraku more times then she could count. He had entered his body for her, sought revenge for her, even entered the realm of death for her. And although she was deeply shamed to admit, she thought of him as More of her father then her real father. After all, he wasn't there anymore, thanks to those ruthless bandits.

"Rin, I say Rin, are you listening to me?" Snapped the toad demon, his deep yellow eyes snapping the girl back to reality. She glanced over to him with little interest. She hadn't ever thought of Jaken as a friend, per say, but as perhaps a crazy uncle. Not really your friend, but still deeply cared for. After ll, she still felt the panic grip her heart when she thought of the poisonous insects stinger sinking into his slimy green skin.

"Yes, Jaken." She murmured, shaking her head and looking back at Ah and Un. She heard the demon snort, and she almost giggled, but managed to hold it in.

"I swear Rin, I don't know how Lord Sesshomaru manages to put up with you sometimes. Such and honorable and grand demon such as he should not have time for puny, pathetic humans such as you. When we build our empire..."

"I'll be dead and you won't have to put up with me, right?" Whimpered Rin softly. He always brought up her Lord's future plans. Plans that did not involve her, for her human lifespan would not last to see the rise of Sesshomaru's empire. She could tell that the toad demon regretted his words instantly, not for hurting the girls feelings, but for the large bumps he would be receiving later for bringing up the delicate subject. He had been told off for saying such things before.

"Rin, you must learn to accept the facts of life." Said Jaken in the gentlest way he could, for he was not known for his sensitivity. "You're human... And when you live with demons, you must understand..."

"I... I know, Jaken." Said the girl, putting confidence that she did not have into her words and allowing her bangs to hide her eyes. "It's alright, really." And with a small smile, she turned and left the room, but not before allowing two small tears to roll off her cheek and onto the floor.

When she was gone, Jaken shook his head and looked at the two headed dragon beside him, which both heads were glaring at him for his tactlessness. The demon shook his head disdainfully.

"Women, I'll never understand them. Thank goodness I'm gay."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Rin walked quickly down the abandoned hallways, shaking her head softly. Tears flowed down her cheeks. She thought she had learned how to lock emotions away, but the Sesshomaru come into the picture. He had shown her love, no matter how cold it appeared, and it brought her out of that empty shell once more. She thought she had overcome this when she asked Lord Sesshomaru to remember her if she died. She thought she was finally past this...

"Stupid Jaken." She whispered to herself softly, her bare feet pitter-pattering on the hard, stony floors of the castle, "He always has to bring it up, when he knows what it's like for me..."

"Rin?" Said a stoic voice, smooth as silk, from in from of her, and she lifted her gaze to see her father figure, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She whimpered, turning her head away but not knowing tears still sparkled on her cheeks. She heard him move closer and sink down to her level. She turned her head where her deep brown eyes encountered molten gold ones. Eyes that held so much hardship, so much experience and much to her surprise, concern for her. Suddenly, she felt naked, as if those eyes were peeling away the layers of her soul and leaving her bare, revealing her innermost thoughts and feelings.

"Rin, what's wrong." He asked again, letting a faint edge of emotion into his voice, but not enough to make it really noticeable.

"Jaken was speaking of your empire, Lard Sesshomaru, and how I must learn to accept the fact that since I am human, I must adjust the fact that I will die long before anyone else I know here... All whom I care for." Rin confessed, looking at her dirty toes in embarrassment. She remembered her first night here, when Sesshomaru had gone against his own rules and asked her what she wanted, anything she wanted. She remembered how distant he was when she first met him, how he had said she would need to fend for herself, and she was surprised at how much progress she had made with him. It made her feel special.

Sesshomaru said nothing. He scooped up the eight year old girl as if she weighed nothing at all and began to carry her to his chambers. She snuggled into the fur draped over his shoulder, allowing the warmth and comfort to envelope her, making her feel safe.

He dropped her gently on his bed and stared at her for a moment while she gazed up at him curiously, a small smile playing on her lips, earlier thoughts and tears gone. Then he spoke.

"Rin, I'm going to give you something I want you tell no one of, because it is very special to me, and if anyone knew, any fear they have of me would disappear in an instant, however foolish that mistake may be." Rin felt her curiosity building as he walked over to his dresser and opened one of the many drawers. "This is what I eat when I feel down or just plain and simple want some."

He turned and held out a colorful straw. Rin took it in her tiny hands and stared at it with childlike desire. It was the brightest color yellow she had ever seen, but she still wasn't entirely Sure what to do with it. Sesshomaru answered this when he chopped off the top of the straw with a single swift swipe of his claw. Rin examined the inside to realize there was a powder inside.

"You hold it above your mouth and pour." Instructed the regal dog demon, "Never touch the tip of it with your tongue, or it will clog up and block the flow."

Following his instructions, she did as she was told and poured the entire thing into her mouth. Not thinking it was so bad when it touched her tongue, she closed her mouth and went to swallow when the colossal flavor hit her like a truck, and the sour spread throughout her entire mouth. Shutting her eyes tightly and sucking her lips in, causing a very comical face, she waited for the sugar to dissolve and she swallowed. She opened her eyes to find a rather amused dog demon.

"What was that?" She gasped, glancing down at the straw.

"Humans call them 'Pixie Sticks'." Answered Sesshomaru, "Their quite... addictive."

Rin nodded and realized how good another would be.

"My lord, may I have another?" She asked politely and the dog demon turned and handed twenty of them to the girl before grabbing thirty himself, allowing a small grin to show.

"I see no harm in that." He answered as they both poured the colorful sugar into their mouths.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Jaken walked through the empty halls, his staff of two heads clicking on the stone ground and he used it as a walking stick. Everything was silent, just how he liked it. No Rin, no Ah and Un, no servants bustling about, just plain and simple sil...

"JAKEN!" Screeched a high pitched voice and he barely had time to turn around before a orange and yellow figure tackled him to the ground. Rin giggled and got off, hopping up and down on the spot while Sesshomaru clapped softly behind her, glancing at is toad servant without much thought.

"Excellent pouncing lesson, Rin." Nodded Sesshomaru with praise.

Rin merely giggled non-stop, never stopping her constant bouncing. Jaken stood up, groggy and glaring at Rin, but not daring to say a word under the protective glare his master sent his way.

"You know, Jaken, you really should be more careful. I mean, if _I_, a mere _human_, could sneak up on you, surely a demon could, isn't that right Lord Sesshomaru?" bragged Rin, all in one breath,"Surely you're demon sense are more in tune with your surroundings then _that_!"

Jaken grumbled under his breath, but Rin was already running up the stairs, followed by a slow and regal, yet faintly vibrating, dog demon, who grinned secretivly.

_You disobeyed my orders to not bring up that subject, Jaken, and now Rin is going to make you pay the price._

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Jaken had had it. Giggling throughout the entire castle could be heard, and Rin seemed to have had a tenfold in energy. She could do a lap around the entire castle in under a minute, and the castle expanding over four acres. He had tried to get a nap, but she had popped up next to his bed while screaming "BOO!" and cackling madly as she ran away. She released butterflies in the Grand Entrance Hall and tried to see if either her or Sesshomaru could cature them first. She had claimed that she was a Mount Everest expedition climber and tried to scale the wall of the castle, saying she also had Spider-Man powers. And there wasn't even such a place as Mount Everest as all of Fuedal Japan knew, and who the heck was Spider-Man?

She even went as far as to chase him with Tensaiga, poking him but not able to hurt him, going "Gotcha! Jaken, you weren't fast enough!" And even his great Lord Sesshomaru had tripped him so she could catch him.

He hadn't seen anything in the last while, so he assumed they were hiding. Setting his shoulders and preparing a speech to his Lord, he headed down the hall where he thought they would most likely be, and he saw Rin yawning heavily. He opened his mouth wide to screech when the Lord of the Western Lands stepped before him, and waved him off. Jaken grumbled and wandered back to his chambers, complaining to the air about 'human troubles'.

"I'm tired, my Lord." Murmered the girl, grasping his hand. Sesshomaru stared at his hand in shock at her lack of fear, but did not pull way. Leading her silently to her chambers, he realized how tired he, too, was and lay down on her bed with her. Rin yawned and snuggled deep into the snowy white fur covering his shoulder. It wasn't long at all before she drifted into a deep slumber, a small smile on her face.

Sesshomaru glanced down at this human girl, no, his pup. His golden eyes gazed at her protectivly before his eyelids slid over them as he too, drifted away, a outline of a smile on his lips. They parted as he murmered something in his slumber.

"Don't ever upset my Rin again."

They lie together through the night, and both silently agreed that they had never had such a comfortable sleep.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So, a humour fic kind of turned into a touching one. Poor Jaken, constantly getting beat up... But he deserved it. :)**

**Anyways, tell me if it was any good!**

**Read and Review!**

**Kipcha**


	3. Caught

**Alright, so I guess since people have been asking, I had to write another chapter! I'm wondering how long this "One Shot" is going to become. : )**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own any characters of Inuyasha nor the Pixie Stick product... Although I have a big enough stash to start my own Pixie store.**

* * *

Rin crept silently through the corridors of the castle, her ears straining for any sign of Jaken, who surely wouldn't approve of her mischievous intentions. He was still very sour about the entire sugar high incident, and she doubted that Lord Sesshomaru would like her sneaking into his room without his consent. After all, he was very fond of those sugar sticks.

She pushed open the large door and stepped cautiously into the room. Seeing no one, she crept over to the dresser and opened the drawer, flinching as the wood squeaked. Looking in she saw around thirty of the Pixie sticks, lying innocently and ready for the taking at the bottom of the drawer. Rin smiled and picked up a bright pink Pixie Stick greedily. She pinched the end carefully, causing it to pop open with a small click. Then, carefully tipping it, she poured a little onto her tongue. She retracted her tongue into her mouth experimentally before smiling once more. This was definitely the sugar treat she had received before.

So she poured the entire stick in at once.

She quickly picked up the entire batch and carefully left the room, closing the door with a small click. She slunk along the halls, trying to look innocent when she passed a yokai servant whom glared at her suspiciously as she walked past. Many of them disagreed with their Lord's choice to allow such a scroungy human child into their midst, but since she was under his protection, they dared not touch a hair on her head, and Rin knew it.

When Rin saw her door, she sprinted down the hall and scrambled in, closing it behind her with a sigh. She skipped over to her large bed happily, humming a tune she had heard her Lord humming one day that he called the 'Mission Impossible Theme Song'. She giggled at the looks she received from Ah and Un in their stall in the corner of her room, which were merely confused but seemed not to care too much because they began to eat as they were doing before she came in. She flopped down lazily on her pillow and popped open another stick, careful not to get the powder on her sheets. She leaned back and poured two sticks at once, and felt the explosion of flavour. Giggling at the sourness, she was about to pop another one open when her door clicked.

Quick as a flash, the incriminating sticks were under her pillow. Jaken stepped through the door with a scowl, his yellow eyes glaring at her suspiciously.

He clicked his beak-like mouth and walked towards her, eyeing her pillow with one overly large yellow orb.

"Rin, Lord Sesshomaru would like to speak with you." Snapped the toad demon, still a little cold towards her after her few hours of torture while she had been... energetic.

Rin cocked her head to one side curiously, observing him like an interesting creature that just walked by. "Why doesn't the Lord come get me himself instead of sending you Jaken-sama?"

The toad demon looked aghast. "Lord Sesshomaru will never treat a human with more respect then he shows demons, girl. He won't even give most demons the time of day, so what makes you think your so special?" He seemed to quiver with indignant anger, his scoldings growing louder as Rin continued to ignore him, giggling at the incredulous looks Ah and Un were sending him from their stall.

"I'll go Jaken-sama." Rin finally intterupted, smiling sweetly, trying to calm the green creature.

"Of course you will, you silly little girl." He snapped back, letting his temper get the better of him and forgetting that Lord Sesshomaru could have probably heard him across the castle with his powerful dog senses, "If Lord Sesshomaru summons you, you have to go, you have no choice! Especially a weak human like you."

Rin rolled her eyes lightly before sliding off her bed, landing on the floor with a light plop. She followed her unwilling caretaker through her door and down the halls until she reached a large pair of wooden doors. To Rin, whom was still young and small, they were incredibly intimidating, and her eyes flickered to her annoyed companion. Before he could speak, a powerful voice came from inside the room.

"Jaken, you first." Came the unmistakable stoic tone of her Lord. Jaken seemed to shrivel as he stepped slowly through the large doors, knowing that this was most likely not going to be a friendly chat. After a loud bopping sound, much like the sound of rocks bouncing off each other, Jaken stepped out, a large bruised bump already forming on his slimy green head, which he was rubbing tenderly to make the pain go away. He glared at her irritably, as if his punishment were her fault instead of his own.

"Well, go on!" Shouted Jaken, tapping her with his staff to push her into the room, no gentleness left for her after his punishment. Rin gulped and pushed her tiny hand to the door, and lunged with all of her weight to get the wood to slide open.

Her Lord stood on a large balcony, grey stone supporting it with beams the shape of yokai dog heads decorating the railings and luxurious patterns making it all the more extravagant. She was amazed at how far the land before them stretched, from rivers to mountains to fields, and with a small amount of fondness remembered travelling it with her Lord while searching for Naraku. Every now and then she wished that she could go back in time to where she spent the days in fields picking flowers or riding on Ah and Un as they glided across the open skies, feeling the cool wind on her face as she followed dutifully after Lord Sesshomaru, with Jaken beside her complaining about always being left behind.

A deep voice broke Rin from her chasm of memories, and she turned her full attention to the regal Inu Yokai before her, staring at him wonderingly with large brown eyes. No matter how often she saw him, the pure power radiating from him, the command for respect and the pure dignity of his image always amazed her.

"Rin." He said simply, merely making sure he had her attention, peering at her from the corner of one golden eye, feeling a gentle breeze caress his face.

"Yes, my lord?" She asked, suddenly shifty and uncomfortable under his cool gaze. Sesshomaru realized with a small amount of satisfaction that she was nervous from her scent, but there was never fear there. After all, a pup should never fear their parent. Respect, yes, but never fear, and he hated the though of her being afraid of him.

"You broke into my chambers." He continued, now looking back out across the Western Lands, his head turned thoughtfully to one side. She knew she had been caught, and dared not try to deny it. Sesshomaru had to work to keep down a smile that dared flicker on his lips, knowing that this needed to put an end to this quickly, however harmless she believed it to be.

"I'm sorry, my lord." She said softly, true apology ringing through her tone, "I only wanted another one of those sugar sticks that you gave me before..." Her small voice trailed off.

"Why did you not just ask?" Questioned the Inu Yokai, genuinely curious. Had he not given her everything she asked for before?

"I apologise, my lord." Said Rin slowly, as if planning what she would say before she said it carefully, "I suppose I haven't gotten over what happened in the village yet..." She attempted a small smile, "But I'm trying to forget, my Lord!"

The dog demon felt a small trickle of confusion. Surely the wolves had killed her, causing him to bring her back, but what did that have to do with the present situation? What would those mangy creatures have to do with him?

"What do you mean, Rin?" He asked, glancing at her once more without turned his head. She seemed to be staring at the ground intensely, as if it would move out from beneath her. She seemed, in a way, rather embarrassed, and this only piqued his curiosity.

"Well, whenever I asked the villagers for something, they would hit me or throw stones at me..." Her eyes became troubled at long forgotten memories, "They would yell, call me names, kick me down and throw me in the dirt. I once had some kids take me to the river beside the place where I lived, and they tried to hold my face under water. It was so scary, I couldn't breathe, and I started to thrash around and they only held tighter until a demon began to attack the village and in their terror they fled and I escaped..." her thoughtful expression immediately shifted to horror as she looked up at her dog demon guardian, "Not that I would think you would do that, Lord Sesshomaru. It's just sometimes past experiences can... Change your behaviour."

A low growl was working its way through his composure, and for a moment his eyes flickered blood red. His normally emotionless appearance was morphed into rage as he imagined Rin, struggling under rough hands, trying to get a breath through her watery torture...

But he calmed when he felt a tiny hand grip his own, and he glanced down to see Rin with small pricks of tears in the corner of her eyes, watching him carefully and observing his every move as if looking for something. Sesshoumaru knelt to her level, and looked her straight in the eye, but she spoke before he did.

"It's alright, Lord Sesshomaru, I try not to think about that anymore." She said, with wiseness beyond her years in her words, and her young bright eyes were suddenly grave, "I know how bad it sounds, but they were young and didn't really know what they were doing. And besides, I got something much better then they ever had. A few days later I found you, and I have been so happy ever since, so why should I think about the bad things from the past, when I have such a bright and happy future with my Lord?"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he gazed upon the innocent looking girl, who smiled at him so lovingly it immediately melted away his cold exterior. A small smile quirked the corner of his lips.

Rin smiled back as well, before jumping into the dog demons arms and snuggling deeply into his shoulder. His momentary shock wore off, and uncertainly he put an arm around her shoulder, holding her close. That sat like that for quite some time before Rin pulled back, eyes bright and happy once more.

"My lord, can we have some Pixie sticks now?"

The thought of Jaken's lectures rang through his mind, the scolding words from the lowly servant demon that had caused so much irritation in the demon lord, brought back the memories of Rin's rampage across the castle, and he allowed another small smirk through his carved features.

"I suppose." He said, taking the young girl by the hand as she skipped merrily beside him, chatting to him animatedly. He thought about all those out in Japan that feared the very mention of his name, yet this human girl gripped his claws with no fear at all, and he felt satisfaction. Another thought struck him as he remembered his last trip to the humans world where there had been a new box next to the pixie sticks display.

"Rin." He said carefully, causing the girl to look up at him once more with a smile, "Have you ever heard of something called bubble gum?"

* * *

**Well, there you go, another chapter! Not so much as humor this time, but if I get enough response I will do another chapter that will be a bit funnier. Truthfully, this all just came on a roll and it only took a short amount of time for the whole plot for this chapter to form, so hopefully it is satisfying!**

**Kipcha**


End file.
